Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shingle lifting tools, and more particularly to a shingle lifting tool that includes a shock absorbing system to protect a user from injury.
2. Description of Related Art
Shingle lifting tools are well known in the art. The following art defines the present state of this field:
Whittier, U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,145, teaches a shingle stripper that includes a blade attached to a handle with a socket. The blade is formed of a single square sheet of steel and includes front and rear edges having notches for prying nails.
Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,907, teaches a shingle lifter that is mounted on a pair of rollers to position an outwardly extending shingle-lifting blade for prying up shingles.
Renner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,390, teaches a roof shingle removing tool that includes a main support shaft that is attached to a shingle removing blade. An angled arm extends from the main support shaft so that the user can grip both the main support shaft and the angled arm to utilize the tool for removing shingles.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,791, teaches a shingle pry bar having a triangular prying blade that is secured to a pipe handle at an angle of between 20-25 degrees. The prying blade includes a blunt apex and two lateral sides, each of the sides having notches therein for prying nails and the like.
Whitesell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,859, teaches a shingle lifting tool having an articulated, elongated handle having upper and lower sections joined at an intermediate pivot. The lower section is angled forwardly, out of alignment with respect to the upper section. A flat blade is secured to the lower section for slipping beneath shingles. The blade includes a curved arch member to facilitate the lifting and rolling operation of the blade.
Fieni, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,676, teaches an apparatus for removing shingles and nails from a roof. The apparatus includes a hollow handle portion and a replaceable blade portion attached to the handle. The blade has a front edge having notches for pulling nails. The blade also includes a flat central plate extending rearwardly from the blade.
The prior art teaches various shingle lifting tools. However, the prior art does not teach a shingle lifting tool that includes a shock absorbing system for protecting a worker from stain during the use of the tool. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a lifting tool having a handle, a lifting tool head, and a means for slidably mounting the lifting tool head on the handle such that the lifting tool head slides with respect to the handle between an extended position and a compressed position. The lifting tool further includes a means for biasing the lifting tool head towards the extended position. Since the lifting tool head can slide against the bias of the means for biasing, the lifting tool can absorb some of the shock if the lifting tool head strikes a hard obstruction, thereby sparing a user from the strain and potentially avoiding an injury that could result from the strain.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting tool having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a lifting tool having a shock absorbing system that reduced stress and strain on the arms of the user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.